Una Nueva Vida
by Kurashi no Kona
Summary: la guerra ha terminado, cuatro años han pasado, todos se lamentan las perdidas sufridas, algunas mas que otras... Konoha a tenido problemas económicos, la razón, una chica que se hace llamar la Zorra Tempestad... ¿quien es ella? entra y averiguarlo (advertencia de Leemon, in coming) [Ino(Male)xNaruto(Female)]
1. Chapter 1

**hay cosas que no entiendo, como por ejemplo, por que se me permite publicar una historia nueva pero no me dejan re subir esta... sera por que dice Resubido?, no se, ya van 3 intentos... y solo por que queria corregir la falta de ortografia y cosas que quedaron en el aire, como sea, intentare una vez mas de subir la historia, si están leyendo esto es por que funciono... creo, sino me veré de otros medios para que puedan leer esta historia**

Cap.1

Han pasado 4 años desde que termino la batalla contra Madara Uchiha quien tenía bajo su control a todas las bestias Biju, la batalla había cobrado decenas de vidas que en la actualidad se lamentaban mucho, como lo era la vida de los últimos jinchuurikis de la historia del mundo shinobi, uno de ellos era quien domino a su bestia, el Hachibi, Killer Bee, este shinobi si bien tenía más edad de la que aparentaba psicológicamente, era muy poderoso, el Raikage estaba orgulloso de su hermano menor, y no era solo el, sino que toda la aldea escondida en las nubes. El otro jinchuuriki era el portador del Kyubi, el joven shinobi llamado Uzumaki Naruto encontró la muerte al enfrentar una batalla uno a uno contra Madara la cual termino con la muerte de ambos contendientes, aunque en la explosión que produjo el choque de energías había quedado un cráter el cual se lleno con agua, aquel lugar recibió el nombre de "el lago del fin" en honor a la culminación de la guerra y el inicio de una época de paz en el mundo.

En los 4 años transcurridos algunas cosas habían cambiado, en particular konoha a simple vista se podía ver un nuevo rostro al lado de la Gondaime Tsunade y ese era el rostro del guerrero que había sido designado como su sucesor mientras ella estaba inconsciente después de la invasión de "Pein" Hatake Kakashi tomo el cargo como Rokudaime de Konoha, Sasuke volvió a Konoha luego de haber sido engañado por Madara para que este creyera que todo lo que paso Itachi fue culpa de Konoha, aunque al principio no confiaban mucho en él decidieron darle una oportunidad por el rubio que siempre creyó que volvería a la aldea, aunque ahora sea el rubio el que nunca volverá a poner un pie en esta, Sakura decidió también darle una oportunidad a Sasuke por lo cual ahora estaban juntos como pareja a punto de tener nupcias, Shikamaru se casó con Temari y ahora esta vivía en konoha y era considerada una kunoichi de konoha luego que su hermano y Kazekage de su aldea diera su consentimiento. Tsunade luego de retirarse como Hokage decidió enfocarse en el hospital de konoha donde trabajaba con sus dos aprendices, Ino y Sakura, ya que Shizune decidió trabajar como asistente del nuevo Hokage, aunque si necesitaba algo ella estaba más que dispuesta a ayudar a su maestra.

Era una época de paz pero había algo que mantenía un poco molesto al Rokudaime de la aldea, y esto era que las misiones de rang estaban disminuyendo en los últimos meses, eso y además de un rumor de 2 ninjas que no solo no pertenecían a ninguna de las aldeas ocultas, sino que ejecutaban las misiones y se quedaban con todo el botín de estay también con todos los recursos de los criminales.

Desde que aparecieron estos 2 shinobis las misiones han decrecido una cantidad, aunque no es alarmante, es algo a tener en cuenta – pensaba el peliplateado, tomando una resolución para este problema llamo a su asistente, esta al llegar se le ordeno juntar al consejo de la aldea para poder comunicar esta interrogante para así decidir qué hacer con este problema.

Al cabo de 15 minutos Shizune entra en la oficina.

Kakashi-sama, el consejo está reunido en la sala, solo falta usted – decía al mismo tiempo que hacia una pequeña reverencia

De acuerdo, voy enseguida, solo déjame terminar de leer este capítulo – respondió mientras tenia la vista ocupada leyendo el libro legado del sannin Jiraiya, el "Icha-Icha Paradice".

Nada de lectura, vamos, que como hokage tiene que ser más puntual con estas cosas, y más si es usted quien las organiza – decía la chica mientras tomaba el brazo de Kakashi mientras lo sacaba y llevaba a la sala donde el consejo estaba reunido.

Valla, no teníamos una reunión del consejo desde que Kakashi acepto tomar el mando como Hokage… - decía un miembro del consejo, estos eran nuevos integrantes ya que los antiguos consejeros fueron destituidos de su cargo desde la guerra.

No es la gran cosa, solo ha pasado un año – respondía el otro miembro del consejo – realmente es mejor así, el hokage es quien decide, nosotros solo aconsejamos.

Mientras estos mantenían una conversación grata entra Shizune con Kakashi del brazo mientras este seguía entretenido en su lectura, este al darse cuenta del lugar donde estaba decidió cerrar su libro para poder hablar.

Bueno, gracias Shizune-chan – lo cual hizo que esta lo soltara y se ruborizara un poco, ahora Kakashi mirando al consejo – bien, como sabrán, en las cercanías de la aldea hay un dúo de shinobis que han minimizado las misiones de rang que llegan a la aldea, como miembros del consejo pido su opinión con respecto a qué hacer con estas personas.

Mmm… esto no es algo para preocuparse hokage-sama – decía tranquilamente uno.

Sí, pero que solo 2 personas sean capases de hacer lo que hace un grupo de 4 es algo digno de elogio – intervino el otro – creo que sería sensato hablar con ellos de alguna manera para que se integren a la aldea como shinobis.

Mmm… - Kakashi estaba pesando con los brazos cruzados y su ojo visible cerrado – Ciertamente no es una mala idea… pero como encontrarlos… talvez si enviara a un grupo Hyuuga con algo de apoyo médico y de ataque por si se tornan violenta las cosas… ciertamente sería mejor que enviar rastreadores ya que no los conocemos… - indagaba dentro de su mente el hokage cuando sus consejeros se dieron cuenta y como si estuvieran leyendo su mente

Creo que enviar rastreadores no es factible, pero creo que podríamos disponer de una zona alrededor de la aldea donde podamos saber qué es lo que pasa a sus alrededores – expreso uno

Aprovechando el Byakugan del clan Hyuuga podríamos establecer un perímetro donde sabríamos si este dúo aparece en las proximidades de la aldea – expuso el otro.

Y también serviría como medida de protección en caso de ataque… realmente no me agrada mucho pero es mejor eso a enviar grupos a ciegas por todo el país del fuego buscando a personas que ni siquiera sabemos cómo son – concluyo el Hokage, en ese minuto Shizune interviene.

Bueno, acerca de ese dúo llego un rumor por parte de las personas que contratan los servicios de la aldea – al decir esto los ojos se de los presentes se dirigió con un notable asombro a la chica que estaba al lado de Kakashi, haciéndola avergonzarse un poco pero continuo explicado – los rumores indican que son 2 chicas de alrededor 20 años, ambas parecen ser gemelas y una de ellas es conocida por ser llamada la "Zorra Tempestad"

Así que dos rubias y un zorro – la imagen de Naruto liberando las colas de Kyubi llego a la cabeza tanto de Kakashi como la de Shizune haciendo que se vieran un poco afectados por la muerte de tan gran shinobi. – bien, tomare en cuenta vuestro consejo, muchas gracias, pueden retirarse – dicho esto los consejeros se levantaron de sus asientos y procedieron a retirarse dejando a Kakashi y a Shizune solos en esa habitación – Shizune –la aludida respondió – quiero que reúnas a los 3 mejores exponentes del clan Hyuuga y los lleves a mi oficina – dicho esto la chica obedeció retirándose del lugar dejando a Kakashi solo – bueno, ahora que no hay nadie esperare leyendo en la oficina.

Shizune sabía lo que pensaba el hokage, ciertamente el hacer guardia en la aldea es mucho mejor que vagar por todo el país del fuego, aunque tuvieran conocimientos de sus aspectos físicos no podrían localizarlas. Mientras pensaba en eso en su camino a la mansión Hyuuga se topó con Ino y Sakura que venían de hacer sus turnos en el hospital y ahora se dirigían a ver a Hinata, estas tres se habían hecho muy amigas en estos años, y como Sasuke ahora estaba en la aldea trabajando en AMBU para el bien de la aldea Sakura estaba muy feliz, Ino ya había olvidado al moreno y Hinata supero la muerte de Naruto gracias a Kiba quien ahora era su prometido.

Hey Shizune-san – llamo la rubia sacando a la pelinegra de sus pensamientos

Ino, Sakura, como están chicas

Bien, con mucho trabajo pero ya terminamos los turnos y pensamos en ir a visitar a Hinata-chan – hablo la chica de cabellos rosados

Pensábamos pasarnos también por las oficinas para saludarte – la rubia entro en la duda – pero porque estas tu aquí, ¿no deberías cuidar que Kakashi-sensei no este leyendo todo el día?

Bueno, se la pasa leyendo pero igual hace su trabajo de alguna manera – explico – pero estoy aquí para buscar a… - pensando en quienes son los 3 mejores exponentes del clan – a…a… supongo que a Neji-kun, Hinata-chan y…

Aaaaa estás aquí por una encomienda de hokage – entendió Sakura – bueno como nosotras vamos para allá ¿por que no vamos juntas?

¡Si! y de paso nos cuentas como te ha ido en el trabajo – dijo la rubia muy alegre

Claro, porque no – dicho esto las 3 kunoichis fueron caminando a la mansión Hyuuga, en el camino Shizune les explico lo que pasaba con las misiones y el objetivo de su visita, mientras Ino contaba anécdotas de su vida en el hospital y en la florería de su familia y Sakura sacó a relucir su tiempo con Sasuke y lo mucho que había cambiado con el tiempo, al darse cuenta que ya habían llegado entraron y fueron recibidas por Hinata.

Sakura-san, Ino-san, Shizune-san, bienvenidas –decía la chica de ojos blancos

Hinata-chan, te vez bien así – dijo la rubia mientras examinaba a la chica que la había saludado

Hinata no había cambiado mucho, pero sus vestimentas si, tenía la parte superior de un kimono blanco de manga larga y tenia pantalones apretados de color azul marino oscuro, en su pierna derecha tenía el estuche de kunais y en su retaguardia el bolso de shurikens y demases, su cabello tenía una media cola de caballo pero esta estaba tomada con dos palitos formando en lugar de una cola un pequeño.

Hinata-chan, necesito hablar con tu padre – dijo Shizune antes que Ino y Sakura sacaran a Hinata para ponerse a charlar, a lo que esta la llevo donde pidió, al estar frente al líder del clan Hyuuga Shizune le explico la situación y adulando los poderes del clan Hyuuga que ahora estaba situado como el clan más fuerte de la aldea para tener su cooperación.

Mmm… entiendo, por lo cual recomiendo a los mejores del clan para poder tener un perímetro más seguro, pero – Shizune no esperaba alguna negativa o condición – como estos 3 miembros del clan tendrán que dejar de ir a misiones hasta poder encontrar al dúo, ¿cómo podrán mantenerse?

Bueno Hiashi-sama, como es una guardia se les mantendrá son un salario fijo por lo que usted no tiene que preocuparse por eso – dijo respirando aliviada ya que era una minucia, pero comprensible ya que el clan Hyuuga por fin se había unido en uno solo y se cuidaban mutuamente.

Qué bueno… - expreso el Líder con una visible cara de alivio – bueno volviendo al tema – retomando la cara seria – recomiendo a mi sobrino Neji y a mi hija Hinata para la guardia – expreso el hombre

Muchas gracias Hiashi-sama, pero se necesita a una persona más para poder cubrir el perímetro de la aldea sin contratiempos y eficacia – explico Shizune

Ellos 2 pueden hacerlo sin mayores dificultades – dijo cruzándose e brazos

Si… pero como le digo, no queremos sobre esforzar a los guardias, sin mencionar que gastaran chacra continuamente – tratando que Hiashi accediera a un miembro mas

Mientras Shizune y Hiashi tenían este pequeño intercambio de ideas llego a la habitación una chica de cabellera negra pero corta hasta los hombros, sus ojos blancos indicaban que era miembro de clan, esta buscaba con quien entrenar cuando se acordó que la heredera del clan tendría visitas, así que fue a verlas para saludar, en el camino escucho el intercambio de ideas de Hiashi con Shizune, fue así como esta decidió entrar en la habitación

Déjenme unirme a la guardia de la aldea – expreso de forma respetuosa pero con mucha energía .

**Bueno, aquí termina este primer capitulo re subido, espero que las correcciones ortográficas y algunas otras les hallan gustado, y que la historia en si también les halla gustado, seguiré trabajando para re subir los capítulos sin faltas ortográficas y allí veo si agrego algunas cosas mas, o no, y puede que termine con un epilogo si es que los capítulos son de su agrado**

**hasta la proxima**


	2. Chapter 2

**bueno, ya solucione el problema con la publicación, ahora a esperar a que no genere mas problemas, como sea, ya que tengo arreglado este cap tambien se los dejo, espero sea de su agrado y espero tener algunos Review**

Cap 2

Al escuchar el ofrecimiento de la pequeña, tanto Shizune como Hiashi la observan, era la hermana menor de Hinata, Hanabi quien estaba vestida con sus pantalones negros, un top gris con líneas negras, tenía una envidiable figura a su edad, pero nada del otro mundo.

Otto-san, déjame participar en la guardia, yo también soy tan buena con el byakugan como mi hermana o como Neji-san – decía la pequeña a su padre, este medito su respuesta mientras sus espectadoras estaban ansiosas de oír la respuesta.

Muy bien – termino accediendo el líder del clan, sabía que su hija no lo dejaría tranquilo si él pensaba que era menos que su hermana.

Muy bien, ahora a buscar a Neji-kun y a Hinata-chan para llevarlos con Kakashi-sama – Shizune estaba dispuesta a retirarse cuando Neji entro buscando a Hanabi, esto hace que ambos choquen y que shizune pierda estabilidad, al sentir la colisión con alguien Neji se apresura a sujetar a la persona del brazo impidiendo que esta caiga al suelo.

Lo lamento… ¿Shizune-san? – expuso extrañado al verla en la mansión Hyuuga

Neji, quiero que junto a Hinata y Hanabi vallan con el hokage para una misión de rastro a los alrededores de la villa – Hiashi apenas vio a Neji dio la orden para que no tuviera lugar alguna discusión ya que Neji no suele aceptar a primeras si le piden un favor, pero este al recibir la orden de Hiashi acepto sin titubeos, después de despedirse de Hiashi, Shizune se dirige a la oficina del hokage con los exponentes del clan Hyuuga, por otro lado las chicas que antes estaban hablando con Hinata quedan hablando entre ellas.

Ne, ne ¿Y cómo van las cosas con Sasuke?

Bien, pero últimamente ha estado algo triste…

Es entendible mujer… recuerda que ya va a cumplir 4 años desde que murió – la voz de la rubia se apago un poco

Ino… eso lo sé… bueno, tratare de animarlo de alguna manera – intentando cambiarle el tema – y a ti ¿cómo te ha tratado la vida?

¿A mí? Bien… aunque no creo encontrar al chico para mí – su vista se comenzó a nublar – ¿are? – al notar las lágrimas Ino trato de limpiarlas sin que Sakura se diera cuenta, para su desgracia era demasiado notorio.

¿Te sientes bien Ino? – expreso con preocupación

Si… es solo… que ahora que no está, me siento sola… - eso sorprendió un poco a la chica rosa.

No sabía que sentías algo por él

La verdad es que yo tampoco… quizás, desde cuando… pero ya no importa… el no volverá… - respirando profundamente – ya no sirve que llore por algo que no voy a conseguir, y no porque me rechace… sino porque nunca tendré la oportunidad de decírselo.

Hay Ino… - no encontraba las palabras para poder consolar a su amiga.

Bueno – dijo un poco reconfortada – tengo que seguir adelante, él lo hubiera querido así.

Siguieron caminando juntas durante un buen rato hasta que Ino decidió irse a su departamento, ya no vivía con sus padres, aunque todavía trabajaba con ellos en la florería ella quería independizarse un poco, por lo que empezó a vivir sola, la tranquilidad y el silencio le venían de maravilla cuando llegaba agotada del trabajo, además eso la dejo profundizar en sus sentimientos, aunque demasiado tarde para poder hacer algo, aunque algo en su interior le decía que debía permanecer fuerte en eso. Al despedirse de su mejor amiga tomo un baño y luego se fue a dormir, aunque aun fuera temprano quería descansar, o para ser exactos, no tenía ganas de hacer nada.

Una vez al haber dejado a Ino en su departamento, Sakura comenzó a divagar con respecto a los sentimientos de la rubia por el fallecido, si bien ella también quería a Naruto, y muy a pesar de las múltiples veces que este se le declaro, nunca lo quiso de otra forma que no sea como amigo, quería poder decirle algo a su amiga, algo como "no te preocupes, que algún día volverá" pero esto no serviría de mucho ya que está muerto, no es como lo que paso con Sasuke, ya que la extracción del biju en el combate contra Madara lo habría matado como a Gaara – extracción… - en ese momento comienza a recordar lo que la Gondaime expuso frente a la aldea un poco antes de retirarse como Hokage.

Flash Back

Habitantes de Konoha, estamos aquí reunidos para poder hacer pública la vida de uno de nuestros héroes más actuales, el shinobi Uzumaki Naruto, el jinchuuriki del Kyubi, fue odiado por mucho tiempo por la aldea debido a su condición como contenedor del demonio, pero él fue el legado del yondaime hokage quien dio su vida para proteger la aldea, el junto a su esposa, la anterior jinchuuriki del zorro juntaron sus chacras para poder realizar el sello que Naruto cuido durante años, ciertamente el clan Uzumaki se ha extinguido, la eterna custodia del demonio llego a su fin con la muerte del último integrante que llevo junto a la suya a la de la bestia que azoto nuestra aldea, y porque destaco el importante papel de Naruto como jinchuuriki del zorro, no solo por ser el celador, sino que él al tener más chacra que las personas normales podría vivir después de haber liberado a la bestia, eso quiere decir que si no fuera por su amor incondicional a la aldea todos estaríamos muertos desde hace mucho.

End Flash Back.

Eso quiere decir que Naruto pudo seguir vivo después de la extracción del kyubi, y como su cuerpo en realidad nunca fue encontrado podría estar vivo todavía – al pensar esto Sakura pensó en devolverse hacia donde Ino para infundirle este pensamiento, pero luego de pensarlo mejor nació otra pregunta – pero de haber estado vivo… ¿porque no volvió a la aldea después de eso? O ¿acaso fue el quien en conjunto con Madara en un choque de poderes crearon el "Lago del fin"?… - queriendo resolver sus dudas fue a donde su maestra en el Hospital del la aldea.

En la oficina del Hokage se encontraba Kakashi terminando unos informes cuando escucha golpear la puerta.

Adelante – al escuchar la orden los 4 pasaron a la oficina

Hokage-sama e traído a los 3 mejores exponentes del clan Hyuuga como lo pidió.

Muchas gracias Shizune, ahora necesito que te encargues de esto – dijo mientras le estiraba unos papeles a su asistente – espero que los puedas terminar rápido ya que a Tsunade-sama no le gusta esperar – eso hizo que la joven diera una cara de miedo, tomando los papeles salió para efectuar el pedido de su maestra dejando a los 3 Hyuugas con el rokudaime – bien muchachos, espero que sepan porque están aquí

Hai, Shizune-san nos contó de la guardia, pero hay algo que quiero preguntarle kakashi-sen…. Sama – corrigio Neji – ¿para que quiere hacer guardia por estas renegadas sin aldea?

Neji, ellas son muy fuertes, esto es solo por precaución por si se acercan a un perímetro de 10 km de la aldea – explico – además tengo un presentimiento con respecto a ellas debido a eso de "zorra tempestad" – esto último solo lo pensó dejado visible una cara muy seria – quiero que ustedes hagan turnos para correr por los límites de la aldea con su byakugan observando el perímetro en busca de estas chicas, si aparecen quiero que me vengan a informar inmediatamente sobre su localización, la manera de distribuirse las 24 horas será cosa de ustedes, solo espero un buen trabajo – relajando un poco la mirada termino de dar la orden – pueden empezar ahora mismo, quiero informes después de cada turno, pueden retirarse – con esto último los jóvenes vieron un gran esfuerzo por parte de ellos por los próximos días, días de los cuales no podrían salir de la aldea, pero era una misión, por lo cual el fallo no es una opción.

Mientras tanto en el hospital de konoha una rubia estaba en su oficina cuando escucha la puerta

¿Quién es? – pregunto para poder ocultar el sake que estaba bebiendo

Soy Sakura… etto… Tsunade-sama necesito hablar con usted.

Entra niña, que es lo que pasa – la rubia dejo la botella en el suelo donde no se viera y dejo entrar a la chica, esta al entrar pudo oler el sake de su maestra pero ignoro ese hecho – Tsunade-sama, ¿es cierto que Naruto pudo haber liberado al zorro sin morir? – la pregunta la pillo desprevenida, pero decidió aclarar las dudas de su aprendiz.

Si Sakura, el clan Uzumaki podía vivir después de que su condición de jinchuuriki fuera cancelada, pero ¿porque lo preguntas? – ciertamente era raro que preguntara por Naruto y más a estas alturas.

Es que Ino se había enamorado de Naruto… y yo creo que aún lo está – expuso Sakura impresionando aun mas a su maestra.

¿Ino? ¿Yamanaka Ino, esa Ino? – tenía que estar segura para evitar problemas a futuro.

Si… y aún está afectada por la muerte de Naruto, por eso quiero ayudarla a que se pueda sentir mejor – la cara de Sakura ciertamente expresaba preocupación por su amiga – si Naruto pudo sobrevivir a la extracción… - ahora tenía miedo de hacer la otra pregunta, pero tenía que hacerlo, frente a ella tenía a una de las pocas sobrevivientes de esa batalla, la una que vio como se formo el lago – ¿fue él el que acabo con Madara?

La rubia dudo un momento cuando recibió la pregunta, quería responderla pero al hacerlo deja otra pregunta que ni siquiera ella conocía la respuesta, dado unos minutos decidió que lo mejor era exponer las cosas, tal vez la otra pregunta se pueda responder con el tiempo – si… ese mocoso se metió en la pelea siendo que ya no poseía el poder del kyubi, pero de alguna manera pudo acabar con Madara, pero en el choque de energías que dio a lugar el lago el cuerpo de Naruto se volvió a rodear del poder del kyubi y desapareció del lugar dejando solamente su chaqueta, que fue la que usamos para darlo por muerto frente a toda la alianza, espere durante 3 años a que volviera para afirmar la creencia de que está vivo, aunque aun creo eso la realidad me aleja de ello, sus heridas en ese entonces eran demasiado serias… - se podía ver impotencia en su mirada al recordar los hechos – sin el poder del zorro hubiera muerto en unos minutos

Pero usted dijo que ese poder lo rodeo en al final, talvez si este vivo – dijo con esperanzas.

Si… pero también pudo haber sido una pequeña fracción del poder, solo lo suficiente para acabar con la pelea, además el zorro murió también, por lo que se descarta la idea de que haya sanado a Naruto desde el interior – dijo finalmente la Gondaime – es tarde, Sakura deberías ir a dormir, que mañana tienes turno aquí, junto con Ino.

Si Tsunade-sama – antes de retirarse – le puedo comentar esto a Ino, tal vez un poco de esperanza le haga bien – miro suplicantemente a su maestra

Si, por qué no, ciertamente ese mocoso siempre ha demostrado que es el número uno en sorprender a la gente – terminando la conversación con una sonrisa, de esas que demuestran esperanza para aquellos que la recibían.

Después de eso Sakura le contó a Ino sobre su conversación con Tsunade a la cual está al recibir sus pensamientos no pudo evitar llorar de alegría ante la esperanza de que su amor estuviera vivo, aunque fuera la mas mínima esperanza aun había probabilidad de eso, por lo cual se animo mucho y empezó a trabajar con renovadas energías mientras pensaba esperar por Naruto para cuando lo viera poder confesársele.

Habiendo pasado un par de semanas el día para memorar la muerte de muchos en la batalla había llegado, la aldea se torno de negro por el recuerdo de seres queridos que nunca volverán con sus familias, mientras la aldea estaba de luto un joven corría por encima de la muralla sur de la aldea cuando se detiene para observar mejor a la distancia. Gracias a su byakugan podía mirar más lejos de lo normal, fue esa la razón por la que vio a 2 rubias aproximarse a la aldea a paso lento, pero se encontraban a 9 km de distancia de la aldea, cosa que estimo 5 horas para que llegaran si seguía a ese paso, desactivando su jutsu tomo rumbo hacia la oficina del hokage para informar de la situación.

Estaba en camino cuando se topa con el Uchiha que estaba algo cansado, al parecer venia de entrenar, este cuando vio a Neji correr se plantó al frente – adónde vas Neji, pareciera como si alguien te sigue - ciertamente la relacione entre estos mejoro enormemente después de la guerra, eran amigos, pero a Neji nunca le gusto que Sasuke tan engreído, pero eso era igual para Sasuke ya que Neji también era engreído

Tengo que informar al hokage que la "Zorra Tempestad "viene en camino – dicho esto emprendió camino nuevamente sin darse cuenta de la cara de asombro de Sasuke

Hm… así que después de este tiempo se digna a aparecer… genial – mostrando una sonrisa al aire – es hora de mi revancha.

**Hasta aquí les dejo, si quieren seguir leyendo les recomiendo que dejen su comentario XD, na, solo espero que sea de su agrado, y eso, nos leemos en otra oportunidad.**


End file.
